Paladin PvP Guide
These are some effective fighting strategies as a Paladin to help win duels against other classes. Warrior: Now warriors will almost always follow this strategy. They will use Sprint '''for movement speed, then '''Stone Flesh, and then spam Whirlwind. They will try to melee whenever they are in range. What you want to do immediately is use Smite to get a high DPS rate (damage per second). Once you land a hit and gain back Favor you want to use your Heal to negate any of the damage you have taken so far. Use Holy Shield whenever you have the extra Favor, but it is not necessarily important if you are fighting a warrior, DPS will be your main focus. Hunter: Hunters are a little challenge to paladins in PvP. With the range attack coming from their bow, Bomb drops and the Volley '''skill they are a challenge. What you want to do is immediately use your '''Heal. You will rarely land a melee hit on a hunter, but once you use Heal put up Holy Shield and rush them before they can deploy a Smoke Bomb,' '''which will slow down your movement speed. If you catch them before a '''Smoke Bomb',' '''you want to continuesly use '''Smite '''and continue to use '''Heal' before your Holy Shield '''wears off. Hunters will almost always keep their distance the entire duel, so stay close. Mage: When dueling a Mage you want to stay as close as you can to them so that you can land melee hits. I suggest using '''Holy Shield,' '''then going directly into melee and using S'mite'. Once the duel begins, however, your opponent may cast '''Mana Shield '''which will make them immune to damage from players for a short time, once they cast that, you want to stay away from them. They will more than likely use '''Flames '''and '''Death Ray '''at this time.' You then have two choices. *Rush the mage depending on your remaining Favor and you can hit out as much DPS you can by casting '''Smite and auto attacking. Or *You can retreat to a side of the arena (or if it is an Obstacle arena, behind a barrier), until they exhaust their mana. Necromancer: Necromancer's are tricky but if you can time everything right then you'll survive. A Necromancer will MOST definetly cast Skeleton Warrior '''to summon their skeleton to assist them while they retreat to a side of the arena and hit from afar. When they have you occupied with their summon they will cast '''Drain '''to try and steal some HP from you, you want to keep an eye out for that. I suggest as soon as the fight commences use your '''Heal, then rush the Necromancer. As he is backing away, he will not be able to cast Skeleton Warrior as quickly as you will advance, so you have a bit room to cast Smite '''and put up your '''Holy Shield. In my past experiences, I realized that they will be hesistant to cast '''Drain '''until they need it. Take advantage of this whenever possible and don't let up on your assault easily wants you've gotten in range. Any questions or comments you may PM me on Roblox: ImKeepingThisOne ImKeepingThisOne (talk) 01:18, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:PvP